Clinical trials of pharmaceutical/medical products are lengthy and expensive due in part to delays resulting from inefficiencies in communications between participants in the trial. For certain products, each day by which the introduction to the market is delayed may cost the pharmaceutical company millions of dollars.
In a typical case, review and transfer of medical data, such as radiology data (“R/D”) including radiology image data, and related reports as currently handled among clinical trial participants unduly delay the clinical trial process. Typically, participants may transmit the medical data, including image data and related reports, by courier, mail or other document delivery services. Each such communication may delay the progress of the clinical trials by one or more days.
For example, in the case of radiology images, a radiologist reviews the radiology data and generates a radiologist report. The report is forwarded to a physician for the patient who reviews the radiologist report and makes his own report. The patient physician then forwards both reports along with the radiology data to a monitoring facility for the clinical trial and/or directly to a clinical trial administrator group. The reports along with the corresponding radiology data are reviewed and processed at the respective facilities in accordance with clinical trial protocols and standards.